


migraines and cuddles

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, listen migraines suck ass, literally just fluff, so i wrote a fic abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie squinted as she dropped down to the floor, looking under her bed with a grimace. Her head hurt like hell, and she couldn't find her freaking glasses anywhere. And her favorite pajamas were nowhere to be found. In short, she was having the worst day."Oh for fucks sake." She cursed under her breath as she slid out from under her bed, standing back up.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	migraines and cuddles

Julie squinted as she dropped down to the floor, looking under her bed with a grimace. Her head hurt like hell, and she couldn't find her freaking glasses anywhere. And her favorite pajamas were nowhere to be found. In short, she was having the worst day.   
  
"Oh for fucks sake." She cursed under her breath as she slid out from under her bed, standing back up.   
  
She pressed a hand against her forehead, groaning quietly. Luke poofed in at that moment, a grin on his face. "Hey, Jules!" He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing as he stepped closer to her, one hand gently reaching out and cupping her face.   
  
She grimaced at the soft touch, quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry. My head is just killing me right now. It hurts so bad and I can't find my glasses anywhere..." Luke nodded, kissing her temple. "Lemme look for them. You go lie down." He pushed her gently towards her bed and she smiled at him.   
  
She immediately curled up in her blankets, only her head poking out as she watched him scower the room. After a long moment, she heard him mumble a quiet, "Ah hah!" She smiled to herself as he placed them on her dresser gently, before climbing into bed with her.   
  
She turned over so she was facing him, a small smile on her face as she whispered. "Hi." Luke smiled back, kissing her quickly. "Hi." He whispered as he pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Go to sleep. I'll talk to your dad in case anything comes up." Julie nodded, pulling the blanket around herself tighter, burying her face into his chest before closing her eyes.   
  
Eventually, she fell into a deep slumber, and she was perfectly content with staying here, wrapped up in his arms forever.


End file.
